It is known to estimate the nacelle-inclination with help of a measured acceleration. As the nacelle is mounted on top of a mast, a strong force, which is caused by wind, acts on the nacelle and bends the tower.
Because of this, the nacelle inclination is changed. The steady state inclination phi can be measured by:phi=arcsin(a—y/g), with:phi as inclination,g as force or gravity acceleration, anda_y as measured force or measured acceleration along the nacelle.